Dear Santa
by ShadowKissedGhoul
Summary: Young Sam writes a letter for Santa a day before Christmas Eve, when Sam goes to bed Dean reads his letter to Santa and decides to write his own, something he swore he would never do at any stage in his life... Wee!Chester *ONE-SHOT*


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own Supernatural, never in a million years... but a girl can dream right? Maybe I'll own the reboot (AHAHAHAH LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) **

**Set; when Sam and Dean were kids? I guess**

**Warnings; My horrible way of writing things...**

**A/N: This is what happens when your father cuts off the wireless for a couple of hours while job hunting (with me having about five tabs open at once, internet slows down and drains VERY quickly). Well I've had this idea for a while; I've just been too lazy to write it up. With school and everything, you honestly have up to no time to write fics as they constantly give you work and whatever else they want you to do at home.. **

* * *

**Dear Santa**

Dean's hazel eyes watch his younger brother, peering over the top of his magazine every now and again to see if he was there and _not _running off on his watch. From what Dean could tell, Sam was writing a letter to someone, "Who's the letter for, Sammy?" Dean asks now curious _maybe it's for his girlfriend _he smirks widely at that thought but shook his head and continues to flick through the magazine which was a little bit interesting but not by much. He'd lost interest when it went onto cars rather than hot chicks leaning on top of cars, which deeply attracted them to him.

Sam continues to write the letter, which is written on scrap paper his father gave him to draw on. He shifts his legs every so often so they don't go numb, "Santa" He sighs, sweeping his thick hair out of his eyes which are now fixated on the letter more than anything. Dean wanted to laugh, and he did. Sam turned around and gave him a death stare "Sammy, Santa's not real" Dean informs his little brother in a light, hasty tone, he couldn't believe his brother did that...still at age 8. Sam's shoulders shrug not really caring, contrary to his brother's beliefs. He really did not want to start a fight, not over this.

After the room held the silence afterwards, Dean decides to break the silence "Sammy, it's about your bedtime, isn't it?" He tells his younger brother, a little unsure not really knowing what the time was, but surely it was time for Sammy to go to sleep. Sam didn't argue, when dad wasn't with them, Dean was in charge of Sam. Once Dean's certain that Sam's asleep, he falls to his knees and decides to read his brother's letter. Really he was invading is privacy, but it was a letter to Santa wasn't it?

Dean could barely read his brother's messy writing with the first couple of tries, but after a long time of studying the piece of paper, he makes out every word;

_Dear Santa,_

_I know that you must get asked for a LOT of things for Christmas, things that you can make. You probably get a lot of lists with endless wishes of presents but I don't want a lot, honestly. All I want for my big brother Dean, is something that'll make him happy (not a girlfriend...please) and for my Dad to be back for Christmas so we can at least have a half normal Christmas, that's all I want._

_From Sam Winchester_

Dean's heart fell in his chest, maybe Sam didn't show it but he honestly did have a good heart for his age. Dean was expecting there to be a list of things instead of this, this was way beyond Dean could imagine Sam writing. Dean could relate a lot to the letter, he also wanted his Dad to be back for Christmas. He hated how they were _always _in cheap, crummy hotel rooms with little maintenance. But Dean had to give him credit, he did everything he could give them with the little money they have since the accident which had sent John into a bazaar reality where all he could think about was that thing that had killed his wife.

Feeling like he should contribute too, even if he didn't believe in Santa, Dean's hands grabbed onto a piece of paper which was scrunched up a little with creases and grabbed a crayon and start to write;

_Hey fat man with a red suit,_

_Ok, I know I actually said I would never in my life write a letter to you... but this is an exception. I feel like I should... ok I'll cut to the point;_

_I know you bring kids around the world all the presents those spoilt kids could ask for, I want something. Something more valuable than a present, something that would turn everything to the way it should. You work miracles don't you? Delivering presents to the kids around the world in the same night in your big-ass sleigh? Couldn't you bring back a loved one? Really my Mom's all I want for Christmas, I want her back that way everything will be the way it should, we will be a happy family again and Dad won't have to constantly hunt things every weekend._

_Yeah I know it's a big ask, probably something you've never been asked before by a kid who swore to never write to you but... please... bring my Mom back and I won't say you're not real anymore, I'll do anything... just please... please bring my Mom back..._

_Dean Winchester_

Dean wipes tears from his stinging eyes, but some of his tears had dropped onto the page and smudged some words but it was still readable. He opens his mouth wide and yawns tiredly, before he went to bed he carefully folds the letter in half and places it under Sammy's letter hoping it wouldn't been so noticeable. _Tomorrow's Christmas Eve _Dean thought and a smug smile fell upon his lips as he headed towards the bed. Sam was asleep with his arm outstretched with his head leaning on top, maybe they wouldn't get what they wanted for Christmas but on the bright side, they had each other and that's all that mattered. "Merry Christmas Sammy" Dean says to his sleeping brother before closing his eyes and falling to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
